Pioneering Medicine
by nautika
Summary: I saw a comment somewhere that said the only illnesses Aragorn ever seemed to have in fan fiction were colds and pneumonia. They wanted something new. Here it is.


**Pioneering Medicine**

By nautika

AU, because it's safest to say so

K+ because it's safest, too

Summary/author's notes: I saw a comment somewhere that said the only illnesses Aragorn ever seemed to have in fan fiction were colds and pneumonia. They wanted something new. Here it is. Nautika

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Tolkien. This is not for profit.

"You will have to do what?" The future King of the West would have no trouble being heard at Councils, if he could maintain this volume. Unfortunately, the grimace that followed the roar diminished it's effect. Not that this particular healer would have been intimidated by the roar anyway. He had cared for this man since he was but two years old.

The sigh escaped him before he could suppress it. Of all the illnesses and injuries the young man had experienced over the years, this one would be the biggest challenge. Worse, it was an unexplored area of medicine and the elf lord did not like using his son as a test subject.

"I will have to cut them out. I am sorry, ion nin, but surely you wish for this pain to be ended."

"No!"

His youngest son's glare was as impressive as any the elf lord had ever used himself. And he readily admitted that he understood it. Estel had been in severe pain for days, lesser pain for weeks, and it was wearing on the human's normally good spirits. This was beyond the healer's experience and it had taken longer than he liked to research and track down someone with knowledge of the problem. Knowledge which was ghastly rare. The treatment he had learned from the one who did have experience in this matter was barbaric and totally unacceptable. Having obtained all the data possible from the…practitioner, he returned to the Last Homely House, gave the twin's instruction's on what to do for Estel's pain and sequestered himself in his study. When he emerged he was armed with pages of notes and sketches. All there had been left to do at that point was to get some food and rest and wait for the morning to discuss with Estel what would be done next.

Now morning was here, the announcement was made and he had to wait out his son's understandable emotional response before proceeding. He was determined to do this today. The man had existed long enough on lukewarm water and broth and there would be several days of convalescence before he could enjoy food again following the surgery.

"They'll come out on their own. They always have before."

"Those were temporaries. These are permanent. They are growing incorrectly, yet their root is strong. This is not something we can simply tie a string to and slam a door to be rid of, Estel."

"No!"

"Very well. I will make a deal with you."

"What sort of deal?" The pain of speaking was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes, he simply wanted to lay down and freeze in one position…forever. He wanted to be left alone to wallow in self-pity. Dratted elves, what did they know about it? It was just like everything else…something they were immune to, a pain they would never have to bear. A tiny voice whispered "except because of you".

"Estel? Is that acceptable?"

"Yes." Shorter was better as far as speaking was concerned. He may not have been paying attention to what his elven father said, but he trusted him completely.

"Very well." The elf lord accepted a glass from one of the twins and handed it to Estel.

"What is it?"

"Cider."

The human accepted the glass, then panicked when he realized the cider was chilled.

"What did I agree to?"

Elrond suppressed most of his smile. He did not think the man would have accepted his terms so easily had he really heard them. Never the less, it was for his own good, and Elrond would not back down now.

"We agreed if you could drink all of that and experience no pain that you would not have to have the procedure."

"Oh. Of course."

The twins, who had wisely kept silent throughout this conversation, exchanged a glance before Elladan spoke. "Well, little brother, what are you waiting for?"

"What is it the human's of Bree say? Bottoms up?"

Estel made a mental note to spend his recovery plotting the twins punishment, but he would not surrender without a fight. Drawing a deep breath, which caused him more pain, he held it for a moment, then gulped the liquid down as fast as possible.

The elves watched in awe. The man simply nodded at them, returned the now empty glass to Elrond and left the room.

Elrohir opened his mouth, but their father held up a hand for silence. He saw Estel's path in his mind, then spoke one word. "Now."

Any confusion the twins felt was quickly cleared up when their brother's voice ripped through Rivendell. "AAAUUGGGHHH!"

"Fetch you brother, Elrohir. Elladan and I will have the room and instruments ready upon your return."

And that was how the first wisdom teeth came to be extracted on Middle Earth.

End


End file.
